gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cutting the Grass
Cutting the Grass is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his mansion in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Salvatore tells Claude that someone in the Leone Family is a rat, selling secrets to the Colombian Cartel who are manufacturing SPANK somewhere in Liberty City. Salvatore tells Claude to follow Curly Bob, a barman at Luigi's Sex Club 7 who has been spending more money than he earns at Luigi's. Claude drives over to Luigi's and follows Curly Bob, who takes a taxi to Portland Harbor, where he meets Catalina and Miguel of the Cartel. Catalina hands Bob the SPANK, with Bob then telling them of the Leone Family's problems with the Triads and the Forelli Family. After Catalina and Miguel leave, Claude kills Curly Bob. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Park out the front of Luigi's Club. Curly Bob will be leaving shortly *Curly's left the club, tail him *Whack Curly Bob Script Salvatore Leone: Leave us alone for a minute. The Columbian Cartel is making SPANK somewhere in Liberty, but we don't know where, and they seem to know everything we're doin' before we do. We got us a rat! There is a guy named Curly Bob works the bar at Luigi's. He's been throwing more money around than he's earning. He ain't pimpin' or pushin' so he must be talking. He usually gets a taxi home after work. So follow him. And if he's rattin' us out... kill him. (Claude tails Curly Bob from Luigi's Sex Club 7 to Portland Harbor) Miguel: Here comes our little friend, Mr big mouth himself. Catalina: Were you followed? You know what goes on here is our little secret. Curly Bob: No... no I wasn't followed. You got my stuff? Catalina: Here's your SPANK, squealer, now talk. Curly Bob: OK, so the Leone's are fighting wars on two fronts. They're in a turf with the Triads with no sign of either side giving up. Meanwhile Joey Leone has stirred up some bad blood with the Forellis. Every day they're losing men and influence in the city. Salvatore is becoming dangerous and paranoid. He suspects everybody and everything. Catalina: With loyalty like yours, what has he possibly got to worry about. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $15,000. However the mission Bomb Da Base: Act I will only be unlocked if you have finished Blow Fish.http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/548931-grand-theft-auto-iii/faqs/19597 Gallery Image:CuttingtheGrass-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude waiting outside Luigi's Sex Club 7. Image:CuttingtheGrass-GTAIII3.jpg|Claude pursuing Curly Bob in Portland Harbor. Image:CuttingtheGrass-GTAIII4.jpg|Claude about to run over Curly Bob. Image:CuttingtheGrass-GTAIII5.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia * The traditional way to do this mission is to tail Curly Bob's taxi from a distance. His taxi will not show up on the radar so you have to be careful not to lose him, however there is also a 'spookometer' warning the player if they get too close, making this somewhat tedious. This is the only use of a 'spookometer' in the entire game. * Another way to do this mission is to take a Taxi, Cabbie or Borgnine and park it directly behind the first taxi at the Sex Club 7, parallel to the curb and perpendicular to the alleyway. When Curly Bob gets in your taxi, you just have to drive him to the docks, making it relatively easy.http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/548931-grand-theft-auto-iii/faqs/19597 Note that the player's taxi has to be in mint condition, otherwise Curly will get into another taxi. If both player's and mission defined taxis are smashed up, Curly will become spooked and the mission will fail. * Curly Bob can sometimes commit suicide by going over into the sea; this would not affect the mission if he does. * The Spookometer technique was later used in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas in missions Snail Trail and Key To Her Heart Video walkthroughs fr:Cutting The Grass ru:Cutting The Grass Category:Missions in GTA III